Hylian Realm
The''' Hylian Realm''' is a massive Plane composed of many subplanes. It is an assembly of planes whose delicate equilibrium is maintained by the Recurring Triad. Morphology The Hylian Realm is comprised of many planes, each described below. They possess a high level of Magic, a mostly low level of Technology, and several recurring signature races, of which Hylians, the local equivalent of Humans, are the most common. What makes the Hylian Realm unique is the great number of intradimensional portals which allow people to quite easily cross the boundaries from a subplane to another without a specific talent like Planeswalking. Subplanes There are many Planes within the''' Hylian Realm'. Here are the known ones. Cocolint A dream-plane existing only in the Wind-Fish's mind, ephemeral and illusory, but still deeply real to those who would find themselves attached to its inhabitants. Should the Wind-Fish awaken, the dream would end and Cocolint would also disappear. Dark World A mirror version of Hyrule turned into a nightmare by the influence of Demise's chosen one. It is a place where Monsters rule absolute in a chaotic, deserted wasteland, celebrating the rule of their cursed king or queen and where one's vices are made flesh, turning people into monstrous versions of their worst aspects. Flooded World A future hypothetical version of Hyrule after it was destroyed by the wishes of an ancient king. It is a flooded world where only a handful of islands survived and where communication is only possible through the extensive use of boats. It would later dry up, with boats replaced with train tracks to communicate between important locations. Hamarta A strange plane subjected to the mysterious, eerie narrative of Walpurgis which imprisoned it in an eternal loop. It is composed of five regions, each embodying one of death's curses and a way to overcome it, and is a symbolical journey to transcend Walpurgis's nightmare. Holodrum A plane submitted to the harsh rule of shifting seasons and built on the top of the dark underground called Subrosia. It is deeply associated with Din, goddess of power, and is rife with trials associated with fire, strength and willpower. It is a sister plane to Labrynna. Hylein A future hypothetical version of Hyrule after it was destroyed by the Sovereign Abyss. It is now composed of several floating islands in the sky, and possesses a high technological level, relying on Copters to move from plane to plane. Hyrule The greatest plane in the Hylian Realm, Hyrule is the birthplace of the Recurring Triad and the centerpiece of the Hylian Realm. It is an authoritarian but majestic and expanding kingdom possessing a variety of landscapes, races and ecosystems. Labrynna A plane who possesses a strong temporal instability allowing for interferences between its past and present. It is deeply associated with Nayru, goddess of wisdom, and is rife with trials associated with water, intelligence and knowledge. It is a sister plane of Holodrum. Termina A plane who once housed a sinister tribe practicing dark arts, it resulted in Majora, a powerful dark presence, haunting the plane and attempting to end it. Its equilibrium rests on its four regions, each a pillar to prevent a calamity from crushing the whole world. Twilight Realm A cursed plane devoid of true light where the Twili, an ancient tribe cursed by the Deities of the Triforce, are forced to live for eternity. It is a bleak palace of darkness floating above an eternal sky of dusk, sealed away from other Planes. Trivia * The Hylian Realm is a collective name for planes where the '''Legend of Zelda' games are situated. Category:Plane Category:Hylian Realm